Fearlesss
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: El archipiélago Gerard se ve inmiscuido en un gran conflico,agudizado ante la llegada de varios piratas que se refugian en las cuatro principales islas.Varios sucesos curiosos y anormales azotan a la tripulacion de Mugiwara no Luffy.YAOI!SouRi NatYou ZoSa


FEARLESS

Las olas se mantenían tercas y bravas en aquella tormenta, tratando de volcar el pequeño navío con insistencia, sin embargo ninguno de sus tripulantes parecía estar dispuesto a que el Going Merry se hundiese, no después de estar tanto tiempo con ella en sus incontables aventuras por las aguas de la salvaje Grand Line

Truenos y Rayos retumbaban a sus oidos rompiendo las nubes por las cuales se asomaban para darse a conocer, el viento tratando de alejarlos de su nuevo destino sin mucho éxito; ya que con Chopper manejando el timón, Namy dirigiéndoles y todos los demás actuando según sus órdenes le daban dura pelea al mar

Horas transcurrieron y ellos terminaron empapados y cansados, acostados y distribuidos de proa a popa ante la batalla en la que se habían liado. No cabía duda que Crocodile, Enel y Arlong fueron buenos contrincantes, pero el mar era al único que jamás lograrían vencer o domar

La primera en abrir sus ojos fue la bella historiadora, cuyo puesto había residido en la parte superior del navío, enderezándose en la canastilla del vigía, apoyada a todo momento sobre el mástil, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza y sujetándola cual si un dolor insoportable le estuviese revoloteando en ella. Lo último que recordaba era haberse estrellado y quedar desmayada cuando la tormenta se había calmado

Observó a cada uno de sus compañeros, rectificando su estadía en el barco, sonriendo suave y cariñosamente al ver a cada uno distribuido en éste, durmiendo a rienda suelta y hablando en sueños cual era su costumbre, volviéndose al mar, esperando encontrar algo cerca

Delante de ella, se tendía una gran extensión de tierra, tomando un telescopio y calculando más o menos la distancia que les quedaba desde aquel punto.

Posiblemente serían unas tres o cuatro horas…además de que no había recordado encontrar dicho archipiélago en los mapas que había revisado…tal vez lo pasaron por alto, o era un nuevo descubrimiento…

Aquella idea le sacó una sonrisa más, de ser así, la navegante estaría bastante regocijada, poder agregar un nuevo destino en su mapa perfecto y, de haber tesoros o enemigos dignos en tierra, el resto no tendría manera de aburrirse

-Agradecería si también tuvieran bellas ruinas en ella…dijo para sí misma mientras que bajaba por la malla del mastelero y sacaba su silla plegable, tomando un libro y recostándose en ella, dejando a unas cuantas de sus manos llevar el timón en una buena dirección

Dirigió su vista al cuerpo del pelinegro, quien exigía por carne mientras un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, haciéndole reír, cubriendo sus labios para no llamar demasiado la atención; el cocinero respondía desde la parte superior de la proa que se callase, que aún no era hora del almuerzo; el espadachín los dejaba a un lado, desparramado boca arriba, casi como Luffy y exigiéndole que se callase sin él haber despertado; en cuanto trataba al renito estaba acurrucado en brazos de la navegante, la cual lo estrujaba cual una bolsa de billetes; y, sin exceptuar al artillero, había terminado en la zona donde estaban los árboles de mandarinas, enredado entre sus ramas, quieto y cómodo, contando una de sus mentiras acerca de las aventuras que había tenido por todos los mares

Ninguno cambiaba a pesar de las circunstancias, tal vez por ello es que llamaban tanto su atención, ladeando un poco su cabeza y regresando su vista al libro

-No estaría mal dejarlos descansar un poco…deben de estar agotados por lo de antes-se dijo a sí misma tras haber confirmado el destino nuevamente-a éste tiempo llegaremos en unas cuantas horas, supongo que en esos momentos deberán estar todos despiertos

Sin más que pensar fijó su vista en el libro, pero el cansancio también embargó su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y soltando el objeto entre sus dedos hasta resbalar y quedar posado en su vientre, ignorantes del terreno en el cual se estaban metiendo

--------------

-¡¡¡Ritsuka-sama!!!-exclamó una agitada voz mientras irrumpía en el bello jardín donde el aludido se mantenía sentado en el pasto, rodeado de una gran cantidad de flores blancas.

El chico se volvió a verla, con un crisantemo en sus manos y sus facciones delicadas, suaves e inmutables se centraban en la joven de la cual un par de orejitas se asomaban por sus rosados cabellos, levantando una ceja expectante, cual si esperase que continuara; largando un suspiro, entrecerrando sus orbes púrpuras, pues conociéndola no iba a hablar hasta que él le diese el permiso.

Eso era irritante, detestaba su puesto…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Yuiko?-cuestionó en un hilillo de voz, volviendo su vista al crisantemo por lo que no detectó el rubor en aquellas mejillas, enderezándose poco a poco para jugar la pequeña con sus manitas

-Un barco pirata…-murmuró, captando por completo la atención del menor, alzando sus orejitas negras y meneando su felina colita al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con desmesura-se acerca un barco pirata a las costas de la Isla de Vayu

-¿Piratas…?-Repitió, colocándose de pie y caminando al interior del pomposo palacio, siendo seguido de cerca por la chica-Yuiko, avisa a Natsuo y Youji que vayan a donde ellos piensan desembarcar y que los traigan aquí. No se que es lo que quieren pero no perturbarán la paz de éste país

-¿Tan sólo a ellos dos, Ritsuka-sama?-su voz sonó algo turbia, volviéndose el menor a ella con una mirada interrogativa-digo… ¿No sería mejor mandar a mas personas también…? No sabemos que tan fuertes sean. Podríamos decirle a Anami-san y Nanaya-san que también vayan…para respaldarlos un poco…-sugirió bajando la cabeza, pensando que había cometido una imprudencia

Un minuto de silencio transcurrió antes de que los pasos del pelinegro llegasen a la menor, colocando una mano en su hombro y ésta, por ende, alzó su rostro para verle, identificando una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

-Está bien…dile a los cuatro que vayan donde aquel navío y me traigan a todos y cada uno de sus tripulantes-indicó con delicadeza, dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a su habitación-que los lleven a la sala del trono

-¡¡HAI, RITSUKA-SAMA!!-asintió ella energéticamente antes de correr al lado contrario en busca de los susodichos, no dándose cuenta del semblante serio que el chico había mostrado apenas le dio la espalda

'Seimei también me lo dijo…que vió piratas en otras islas… ¿Por qué estarán arribando tantos a un sitio que nadie conoce…?'. Se cuestionó silenciosamente, dispuesto a lavarse la cara y despejar el nerviosismo que le calaba por cada poro de su piel, causando que sus bellas orejillas cayeran a cada lado de su rostro a modo angustiado

-----------------------

La distancia entre la carabela y la isla no era mas de media hora, sin embargo todos los tripulantes habían seguido descansando, hasta que un barullo los obligó a enderezarse uno por uno; ruido cuyo nombre tenía el mismo que el entusiasta capitán pirata

Un par de orejas negras se asomaban por cada costado del sombrero de paja, bien arriba y alertas tal cual la curiosa colita felina negra que nacía de algun sitio de su pantalón, al tiempo que hacía su típico ritual de estiramiento, parándose de un solo alto antes de volverse a su tripulación

Todos en aquel sitio se estuvieron espabilando, tallando su mano en los ojos descuidadamente con el fin de que de alguna manera el sueño se apartase; cosa que no fue complicado cuando, mientras posaban su atención en cualquiera frente a ellos, poseía colas y orejas que no sabían de donde habían llegado, escuchándose en costa sus alaridos de sorpresa, llamando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes que los esperaban pacientes, cruzados de brazos, conversando o discutiendo

Un par de niños que venían sujetando peluches en sus manos, con cabelleras carmesí y aqua-marina, rieron con cinismo, divertidos pues cualquiera tomaba aquella reacción al llegar cerca de sus tierras. No era muy común que de la nada nuevos accesorios se acoplaran a sus cuerpos, unos que no podrían retirarse hasta salir de ella; sino es que de otra manera…

-¡Je…! ¿¿Ya se dieron cuenta?? Yo pensé que estaban tardando-habló una chica de cabellos negros, con las comunes orejas saliendo de su larga cabellera azabache, rozando sus rodillas de manera elegante, vestida curiosamente con una falda negra, adornada con bello encaje blanco; junto con un corsé negro y blanco, volviéndose al chico a su lado, apoyado en una palmera, serio, sonriente y apacible, mas él carecía de los accesorios que sus otros tres acompañantes-¿Crees que alguno de ellos tenga 'nombre', Nanaya-kun?

El peliazul abrió sus ojos eléctricos, volviéndolos a la chica que no pudo mas que corresponder con un bello gesto, asintiendo con suavidad, dejando de lado las burlas de sus dos acompañantes, pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la 'niña' ruborizada, rozando sus labios con los ajenos, causado que la damita se estremeciese y bajase sus felinas orejas, apoyando sus manos en el pecho ajeno

-Yo supongo que sí, Anami-sama-contestó tomando su mano, ambos con vendas en la derecha, sonriéndose mutuamente cual niños inocentes, captando la atención de los otros dos, levantando una ceja

-No se porque Ritsuka los mandó a ustedes también, nosotros podíamos solos con ellos-Exclamó el pelirrojo, cuyo ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche blanco

-Ritsuka-sama para ti, Natsuo-reprendió la chica frunciendo un poco el seño ante la falta de respeto-él es el rey de Vayu, deberías ser mas respetuoso

-Pero si nos llevamos bien con él, no veo porque llamarlo con ese título, a él también le molesta-amonestó Youji, tomando la mano de su querido pelirrojo, con su cabellera cubriendo un poco sus ojos, resaltando el bello lunar debajo de uno de ellos-Y estoy de acuerdo, nosotros dos somos suficientes para detener a esos piratas, mas si uno comparte un 'nombre'

-Lo mismo protesto, Nanaya y yo pudimos hacer un encargo mas pulcro que el de ustedes solos, sólo son estorbos para nosotros

Los tres se mostraron las lenguas y comenzaron a discutir infantilmente mientras el mayor de ellos seguía sin perder de vista el barco, sonriendo entretenido ante lo que podían estar pensando aquellos hombres apenas se vieron mutuamente

-Me pregunto…-susurró captando la atención de los tres, los cuales detuvieron los jalones de cabello, arañazos y mordidas que se propinaban-¿Cuántos de ellos conservan aún sus orejas?... Comúnmente, entre nuestros invitados, son muy pocos los que se conservan pulcros…

Los tres asintieron divertidos; ahora que lo recordaban era extraño que llegasen con orejas...lo más normal era que el mas joven o inocente de la tripulación las conservase pero, ante aquellos alaridos, habían sido varios

-Eso lo veremos pronto-susurraron ambos chicos tomándose las manos ansiosos, mostrándolo ante la excitación de sus ojos-y lo fuertes que son…

Ante aquello mismo, nanaya rió internamente; esos tres siempre se la pasaban discutiendo cual si fuesen críos, pero siempre que les desviaba de tema a algo de interés para el grupito, la emoción se deslizaba por cada uno de sus nervios…

---------------

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-exclamó Zorro tanteándose la cabeza para encontrar un par de orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, con sus tres piercings en una de ellas; volviéndose a su espalda, observando estupefacto como una cola canina se movía de un lado a otro con naturalidad, alterando mas sus nervios

-¡¿¡¿¡¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SALIÓ ESTOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!-Usopp cayó en cuenta de que él también contaba con aquellas cosas en su cuerpo, jalándolas y lagrimeando, confirmando que eran reales, pues parecían reaccionar a sus emociones y acciones

-¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOW!!!! ¡¡¡¡Somos animales!!!-Luffy comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, ganándose la atención de todos sus nakamas, los cuales no tenían respuesta ante la actitud que había tomado su inepto capitán-¡¡Soy un gato n.n!! Usopp es un Perro como Zoro owo…¡¡Robin también es una gatita!!

-Eso parece-la pelinegra tan sólo sonrió, tanteando aquellas cositas peludas un par de veces con sus dedos. Aunque no estaba a su entendimiento como habían llegado si antes de dormir todos estaban normales

-Pero hay algo raro…-la voz del pequeño renito captó su atención. Al parecer a él no le había pasado nada, tal vez porque era ya un animalito; resultaba imposible que tuviese dos colas y cuatro pares de orejas XD-miren a Sanji y Nami…

En efecto, al tornarse a sus amigos, notaron como el rubio y la pelirroja se tanteaban curiosamente la cabeza, mas parecían no encontrar nada sobre ellos, intercambiando miradas mutuamente, saltando una venita de la sien del espadachín antes de desenfundar una de sus katanas con la clara intención de atacar a Sanji, poniendo de excusa que había sido una broma suya

-¡Marimo idiota!-su pierna fue bastante rápida, bloqueando e ataque que planeaba ser asestado en su contra-si hubiese sido obra mía, ¿para qué les pondría esas cosas a ustedes y habría olvidado a mi querida Nami-san? Trata de usar esa masa gelatinosa y gris a la que llamamos cerebro, si es que lo tienes

-¡¿Qué es lo que insinúas, cocinero pervertido?!-rugió este enfadado, mientras el otro le sonreía cínicamente

-No he insinuado nada, estúpido. Que yo sepa, fui muy claro

Tras ello, no era de extrañarse que una posible guerra se hubiese desatado; PEEEERO…un puñetazo se asestó en la cabeza de cada uno, dejándolos tendidos en el piso con una protuberancia que se elevaba desde sus cabezas mientras Nami tenía alzado el puño, fastidiada de aquellas niñerías, sin notar como Chopper se refugiaba entre las piernas temblorosas de Usopp, optando por acudir mejor donde Robin

Pasara lo que pasara, por mas que conociese a la chica, no había ser que le asustase mas que ella en su pleno enfado

-¡Dejen de discutir de una buena vez!-exclamó mientras se volvía al resto-de todas maneras, no podemos estarnos preguntando eso en éstos momentos. Estamos cerca de encallar así que cada uno a sus posiciones-avisó al tiempo que se acercaba a la baranda de madera; descubriendo, a pesar de la distancia, como cuatro personas estaban en la playa-parece que nos esperan…

Todos se volvieron al sitio donde Nami veía, siendo Luffy quien tomase su sombrero y llegase hasta la cabeza de borrego del Going Merry, confirmando las palabras de su navegante

-No es hora de distraerse-llamó la atención, asintiendo el resto ante el comentario-Chopper, al timón; Zoro, tu te encargarás de bajar el ancla cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca; Usopp y Sanji-kun, a las velas

Asintieron acatando cada una de las reglas, viéndose en tierra en pocos minutos, desabordando el barco uno tras otro; sorprendidos de ver que todos eran tan sólo unos niños, cuya edad posiblemente no sobrepasaba los 17 años en el mayor. Tres de ellos eran varones y la cuarta era una niña curiosamente vestida; pero uno de los chicos no poseía orejas, como el cocinero y la navegante

-Siete piratas-la voz Youji fue la primera que se escuchó, incluso antes de darles la oportunidad de decir algo, curiosos de aquella sonrisa enigmática y maliciosa en sus infantiles facciones-Natsuo y yo podemos; ustedes manténganse al margen, Nameless

-¿Nameless?-cuestionó Luffy, ladeando su cabeza sin comprender; sin embargo Usopp, Chopper, Sanji y Zoro estaban en guardia por aquel comentario. Los estaban subestimando

-Es nuestro nombre-contestó amablemente el peliazul, apartándose de la joven que estaba a punto de objetar tal cual los niños; más la reverencia de Nanaya les hizo saber que él se encargaría, tan sólo cruzándose de brazos y esperando que se apresurase

-¿Su nombre?-Ésta vez, Nami fue la que tuvo uso de palabra, sorprendida por aquel comentario-¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga un nombre como ese?

-Si desea saberlo, por favor, sean tan amables de acompañarnos-Aquella amabilidad no se apartaba segundo alguno del chico, dándose vuelta el par que intentó atacar primero, refunfuñando al no haber podido llevarlos a la fuerza-Fearless; Warless-aquellos nombres también los tomaron por sorpresa, pero el chico siguió sonriendo-Nuestro Rey se complacerá de resolver sus dudas. Mientras no presenten ser una amenaza para la isla

-¿Amenaza?-Ésta vez fue Sanji quien habló, levantando una ceja levemente, pero aquel rostro tan pacífico no le infundía desconfianzas-¿Ya han sido atacados?

-No, pero no tenemos planeado que turben nuestra tranquilidad-cortó la joven con sus brazos cruzados, viéndoles de reojo-No tienen mas opción que acompañarnos-susurró mordaz, escuchando como la katana del peliverde estaba a punto de ser desenfundada-si que hay muchos con orejas-dijo algo burlona, llamando la atención de todos

-¿Tú sabes la razón de éstas cosas?-habló el espadachín, casi cual exigiéndole que le explicara

-Si vienen con nosotros se darán cuenta-ésta vez habló el pelirrojo, dándose media vuelta, aburrido notoriamente-sino quieren que los obliguemos; sería más divertido

-Si podemos evitar peleas, es mejor no abordarlas, Natsuo-kun-reprendió sonriendo aún Nanaya, observando como un joven de sombrero de paja ya estaba hasta donde sus dos acompañantes, hablando con ellos animadamente, caminando al castillo mientras los demás no sabían como se podía amistar tan fácil con alguien

-Pues que mas da-suspiró la navegante, comenzando a caminar detrás de su capitán-si él lo decidió, no hay nadie ni nada que se lo saque de la cabeza

Robin soltó una bella y disimulada risita caminando detrás de ella, siguiendo Chopper y Usopp, para tras ellos caminar Zoro y Sanji; siendo el último quien no dejase de perseguir a las chicas con mimos y demás XD

Sin embargo el peliverde no dejaba de ver a ese par con desconfianza, los cuales iban detrás de ellos tomados de la mano…ambas vendadas, pero no pensaba que fuese tan sólo por una herida

-¿Por qué ellos los llamaron nameless?-cuestionó en voz baja, llamando la atención del par-¿así se llaman los dos?

-No-espetó la chica, sonriendo ya más tranquila-mi nombre es Shuichiku, Anami Shuichiku. Él es Nanaya Shinomori-el joven hizo una reverencia cortés, apoyando cada uno su cabeza contra la ajena-y ambos somos…

-Nameless…-susurraron al unísono, la chica con las orejas caídas y aquella peluda cola quieta-quienes comparten un destino…un nombre

Zoro no podía alejar su vista de ellos, eran bastante extraños pero no podía ignorar la devoción en sus voces, en su manera de actuar; y la curiosidad que le picaba ante las últimas palabras…

"_Quienes comparten la desgracia de no tener una identidad…"_

-Nameless…-susurró para sí mismo mientras seguía su camino aún en guardia; alzando la vista y frunciendo el seño al notar como aquel pervertido revoloteaba alrededor de Nami y Robin, cargando sus mochilas ante las súplicas de la manipuladora navegante-compartir un destino, ¿ne…?-se dijo a sí mismo, endureciendo sus facciones y tan sólo continuando su caminata

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, sonriendo ante aquella reacción, quedando un poco distanciados antes de lograr hablar el uno con el otro con mas privacidad, pero sin perder la atención de por donde caminaban

-Ambos comparten un destino-murmuró para el mayor, quien asintió débilmente, notando los ojos de la menor en los propios-¿cuánto crees que les tarde descubrirlo?

-Cuando ambos se acepten mutuamente-respondió parsimoniosamente-eso podría tardar un poco

Vieron la espalda de Zoro y al rubio canturreando no tan alejado, afilando sus ojos felinos antes de cerrarlos a la par; ansiosos de ver en que clase de escenario se daría tan interesante desenvoltura


End file.
